Clone Wars: Carnavail of Chaos
by Lord Kass
Summary: One shot based off of my currently on going Clone wars fic. yet has nothing really to do with that plot other then the chars.basically...its a fair...Obiwan makes a breif appearance and so does Grievous...only nothings left standing.


Star Wars: Clone Wars

Carnavail of Chaos.

People from all over were enjoying a few hours away from their regular lives at this large fare of fares. The music blared loudly but it was easily drowned out by the chatter of the hundreds of people as they went on the rides or just had fun. The air was thick with the sickly smells of sweet treats and sweat from so many bodies being forced into such a small area for so long.

'Holly...lets go on the Doominator!'

A girl with short brown and red hair giggled as she pushed her way through a rather large group of girls in strange garments. Walking in her wake was a fairly well built man wearing dark glasses to hide his eyes from sight. He looked odd in plain clothes as he equally looked uncomfertable not only to not be wearing his useual outfit but to be out in such a large group where things could easily turn ugly on a second's notice. Holly dropped her shoulders while tossing some wrapping into a bin and glancing down at the small droid at her side. It gave several squeels and beeps as it swivled its head around several times, it seemed to be very upset by its surroundings. In short Amber seemed to be the only one who was actually enjoying herself on this night.

'Amber...Anything called 'the Doominator' can't be good.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You Know how I feel about 'these' rides. I didn't like the one's on our planet what makes you think I would enjoy the one's here?'

Amber blinked and in a split second had lept the last few feet between her and Holly to smack her friend on the head with a small conceal object that hurt as it made a loud 'whaK' as it connected with Holly. She yelped and lept back, tears forming in her eyes as she glared at her friend.

'The hell is your problem!"

She growled at Amber who was giving Holly the 'I didn't do it' Innocent look, tilting her head to one side. The man who had been with Amber came to an abrupt stop and looked as if he was ready to make a mad dash to safety himself. He was yet to get used to seeing Amber smacking Holly, someone he had yet to see actually let anyone else hurt her the way she allowed amber to.

'You promised me you'd go on the rides the next time we went to a fair.'

'I...did...when?'

Again Holly was hit over the head, this time the droid by her side made a loud frightened scream and moved itself over to the man.

'Good Idea, PQ-32, I don't want to get between this.'

Amber was giggling loudly as she stood inches from the ever growing angry Holly. Small drops of rain began to fall from the dark sky, yet neither woman seemed to take any note.

'They're going to be at this for a while, lets go find some shelter before you rust.'

The droid agreed and followed after the man as he left the two without bothering to tell them where he was going. He knew that they would find him when they were ready to go back to the ship.

Holly was the one to give, sighing loudly and dropping her shoulders again. She straightened herself before beginning to turn away from her friend.

'You know full well why I refuse to go on rides.'

'Gah! You make no sense! How can you fly ships, fight in space, do the things you do...and be Scared to go on a stupid carnavail ride?'

Amber stressed, throughing her hands in the air. Holly smirked slightly, to those who knew her reasons for not wanting to go on such rides, she was an inigema within herself. Turning back to face her friend, Holly sighed once again.

'I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I won't go on those rides as I don't want to puke my guts out.'

'Some Jedi You are! Afraid of a little ride...'

Holly stopped and glanced foreward as what her friend had said sank in-Amber's grin flickered as she wondered if she had gone too far this time. She wished she hadn't said what she did,however it was hard to tell what Holly was really thinking as she had turned away from her friend and had an readable look on her face.

'Listen Holly I...'

'Where's Devon?'

'huh? I...don't know...'

Amber scanned the crowds in an attempt to locate the missing person to their party, Devon had gone off on his own to play some target testing games but that was nearly an hour ago and he wasn't one to keep people waiting.

'He's probably looking for us.'

'I'm going on the Carasel...'

'oh..okay...'

Holly began to walk away but stopped to look back at Amber who now looked like she was trying to keep her true feelings from showing on her face.

'And Amber...'

'yea...'

'Don't worry about it...I know you didn't mean it...'

She smiled at Amber before disappearing amongst the many people moving to or from rides. Amber watched as long as she could before letting her head hang a little, suddenly someone stepped out from behind her to place a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little but when she saw who the hand belonged to, she relaxed but not much.

'Do you Jedi come here often.'

'No...I know that you worry about Holly, your not the only one, but also know that she is a Jedi Knight, one of the strongest that I've had the pleasure knowing and trust me when I say this,but she won't let a few words get to her. You shouldn't either...'

'I should go now, when you see her later, let her know I say Hi...and that I'm sorry to have missed her again,'

'I will...'

The man pulled the hood to his cloak over his head and gave Amber a small smile before he too disappeared amongst the crowd. She wondered why he was even there as she knew it was very odd to see one Jedi but to see two and know another was lurking nearby. Deciding it was best not to think about it at the time, she took off in the direction the droid and other man had wandered.

Holly sat on a black horse on the carasel, since it was dark,cold and now wet she was the only person on this ride ment for younger or more fragile people. She pulled her hair from her scrunchie so that it fell around her face, she always loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. even though it was thoroughly soaked and she had a pounding headache from where she had been hit over the head repeatedly by Amber. Moments later the ride began,slowly at first but then faster, and since Holly was alone on the ride the man cranked the ride setting to as fast as it could go. It felt good, Holly closed her eyes and let her mind wander-taking in everything she had been through lately.

'Everyone feels so far away from me...'

she thought, as she thought of each of her friends and how they had all changed since the last time they were all together happily enjoying each others company and being worry-free. The rain began to roll down her face from her hairline but not all of it was rain.

From the far side of the fare came a loud explosion, causing people to go running in all directions-walking out from the darkness was a tall droid accompanied by three smaller and stocker droids.

'destroy everything...'

The droid commanded the others as it scanned the paniced crowds until he found what he was looking for. Taking off back in the darkness, the three other droids began to destroy the rides and whomever got in their way.

Amber was in the middle of eating a doughy pastry with the man in the dark glasses and the droid when all hell broke lose, the two looked at where the chaos started but couldn't catch a glimpse of what had caused it as they were being jostled around by the fleeing people.

'the hell is going on?'

'I think we're under attack...'

The man growled, dropping his food and reaching to his side where he useually kept his blaster but on this night he had left his weapon on the ship, They all had. amongst them the most heavly armed was the droid PQ-32. Amber began to move away from him towards whatever the people were running away from but the man knew better and grabbed her around the shoulders.

'Of all the things you've done to get us almost killed, at least we had a fighting chance...we're not getting involved...'

'But...you only don't want to get involved because you don't have your weapon.'

'...Of course!"

Amber growled as she knew deep down that her companion was right and that it would be suicide to run into battle unarmed. PQ screamed as he was knocked over by the rushing crowd.

'PQ! Let's get back to the ship!'

'Wait...what about Devon and Holly...I'm not leaving without them...'

Amber tried to pull away from the man but he shook his head, and with a sigh he bent low to hoist Amber over his shoulder with much protest from her. she kicked and pounded his back as he began to make a slow yet steady jog out of the way of the chaos with the rest of the panic striken people. PQ was at his side, making beeps and Poops, chattering to itself indignitly. Luckily the carasel was near the exit the three were racing out of and noticed that Holly was still on the ride and seemed to have not noticed what was going on-the music and wind was drowning out the screams of horror.

'Holly! Hey Holly!'

the man shouted, trying to get close enough to the ride to get Holly's attention but found it like he were swimming against the current in a very stong river. Luckly she saw them but couldn't make out what they were trying to tell her, however, she knew something was very wrong and began to climb off the horse-the wind whipping at her harshly, keeping her off balance.

'We're going to the ship!'

feeling that she had figured that, the man dashed away, Amber still trying to do serious damage to him as she attemped to force herself off of his shoulder to stay with her friend. She still didn't know where devon was and hoped that he had headed back to the ship before all this happened.

Holly was about to leap from the spinning ride to join the remaining crowd but she would head deeper into the rubble to find out what was going on. Bracing herself she,waited to find an open spot to land when suddenly there was a loud crash to the left of Holly and the ride seemed to sag greatly in the middle. She tilted her head and frowned darkly as she watched the droid rising from a crouched position he had landed in when he jumped onto the caraselt. His eyes narrowed as he reconized her and she him, it had seemed to have been a long time since they had last encountered each other.

'I was starting to wonder if you were still alive...General Grievous...'

'Heh. I thought you would have been killed by now.'

'And deprive you of having the honour of killing me, I wouldn't dream of it...'

'at least you know your place, Jedi..'

'Barely...'

The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Holly Knew that Grievous had the advantage here, while he had at least four light sabers-she had none. She at least was grateful to know that her friends had made it out of the general area and where probably safe-however she didn't know if they had met up with Devon or not...

'Now...Die!'

Grievous was just about to lunge at her when the ride was hit by a blast and he was thrown foreward,smackin into Holly and causing them both to tumble several feet as the ride seemed to still manage to operate at full speed. Everything went black for a few moments...

Holly opened her eyes to see that she were still on the ride, infact she had landed on one of the seats on the carasel-lucky too as she probably would have hurt herself falling off the ride. Pain surged through her shoulder, at first she didn't understand why and had forgotten what had caused her to fall. Slowly as her senses caught up with her she realized there was someone sitting beside her, her mind was now moving faster then her body as she tried to move but only made the pain in her body worse. Looking up she saw someone else, kneeling by the horse she had been on (now destroyed) was Devon and he had something in his hand along with a strange grin.

'How cute...Holly and Grievous are on a date.'

At this Holly snapped her head to one side to find that she was literally face to face with the droid, one arm draped behind her,one leg trapping hers to the seat and his cloak billowing around her. Not sure why she was still alive, Holly thanked whatever was watching over her that night as she now felt her body ready to listen to her commands. seeming to be stunned from whatever had hit the ride, Grievous had yet to realize he had the perfect opertunity to kill her. But now that Devon had snapped Holly back to reality she couldn't allow this. Kicking his leg with one foot she pushed herself away from him (using Grievous as leverage) and rolling to a safe distance away. The carasel was now making a loud whining noise and felt as if it was ready to collapse in on itself.

'Devon..'

'right'

Devon grabbed Holly and held on as they both lept from the ride moments before it fell apart on the still stunned Grievous. Holly yelped in pain and landed on her side, forcing devon to roll several feet from her and get cut up as well. He however was back on his feet quicker then she and pulled Holly to her feet-he saw that she had a large cut running down her back from her shoulder, luckily it wasn't too deep. Holly however was doing her best to keep her wits about her. The rain lightening up as it had soaked out most of the fires created by the other droids as they continued to search the now destroyed fare grounds for remains of anything useful.

'Devon...'

'yeah?'

'The next time some one gets the idea to go to a carnavail...Let's Not..'

Devon chuckled as he looked down at the incredibly dirty smirking Jedi...


End file.
